RowdyRuff Boys: Redemption
by LIL Slim
Summary: The RowdyRuff boys have gone thought a lot in their young lives. Now they want to change. The have goals for them selfs but that changes when a big secret is exposed. And what happens when boys find out something calls young love. PPG X RRB, T for language better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm here with my first powerpuff girls fanfiction. So let me explain this story a little bit, this story really about the Rowdyruff boys but the PPG have a major part in this. Anyway the boys have gone though some thing and have realized that what they were doing was wrong. The boys are now trying to change there way. They have goals set for them selfs and think hey have all figured out. Untill thy find out about something call young love. Side note yes they are the still 5 years old I thought It would help people follow the story better.**

I own nothing that Involves the PPG

Bricks POV

"But I don't wanna go to school" Boomer complained. "Oh just calm down and get over it" Butch said. Me and my brothers were in our little hide away at a closed down toy factory. "Look guys I know this is not going to be easy, but if we want to change this is a good way to start" I said to my brothers. "yeah you right" said Boomer. Butch had spooked up "umm brick what are going to do if we see the Powerpuff girls'. I sighed and said "we'll worrie about that later". And with that we all flew off into the sky. I was thinking the whole time 'I wonder how we will be treated I mean everbody knows about our fight with the powerpuff girls and I wonder how they will react". I thought about this some more and looked at the sky and said "looks like it gonna rain".

Blossom POV

Me, Buttercup, and Bubbles were all sitting at our table while Miss. Keane came into the room and said "ok class we have three new students today". We all payed attentions as Miss. Keane talked "come in boys". As the three boys walked in me, Bubble and Buttercups jaws drop.

Bricks POV

As we walked in to the room I noticed no one seemed to recognized us except the Powerpuffs girls. Then the teacher asked us what our name where and we introduced our selfs to the class. After we were finished the teacher said "ok you can sit at the table with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup". We all said ok and sat at the opposite side of them. We said "hi" but they just gave us a death stare. It was like this for while till Blossom asked "okay what are you up to". "Yeah and don't lie" buttercup said. I looked at them and said "look we are trying to change ok". Buttercup laught and said "yeah right your just trying to trick us". "Yeah" bubbles said. "We're not lieing" boomer added. "Yeah right you would never change I mean you your made to cause trouble" Blossom said. "Dosent mean people can't change" Butch said. We agued for a little longer till the teacher dismissed us for recess. When we went outside. Me and my brothers were just walking around when the powerpuff girls came. As soon as Blossom came close to me she stared to yell at me. She was talking so fast but I was ably understood what she was saying. I tried to calm her down but I got annoyed and found my self yelling. This went on for about a good five minutes and a crowd started to form till she finally had a enough and pushed me. As she pushed me she rip off the sleeve of my shirt by assident. I was able to keep my balance but I had then realized my sleeve was gone and all I could do was stand there frozen

Blossom POV

As I pushed brick I got a piece if the sleeve and it rip off. He didn't fall but then I saw something shocking. There wer scares all over his arm. He was frozen he couldn't move. After about 10 seconds. All I was able to said is "Brick" softly.

Bricks POV

The second my sleeve came off I heard everyone gasp my scares exposed. I could here them whisper. Then I snap of my trance when Blossom said "Brick". After that I went off and flee away from the school.

**Wow who would have thought Brick was emo... or is he. Read the next chapter and find our why the boys want to change. Secrets will come out, tears will be shed, and maybe, maybe a little love. Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with a new chapter for this story, in case you forgot what happen here part of what happen last chapter**

**Bricks POV**

**The second my sleeve came off I heard everyone gasp my scares exposed. I could here them whisper. The I snap of my trance when Blossom said "Brick". After that I went off and flee away from the school.**

**Now back with the story**

No ones POV

After Brick flew away, Blossom was stun. For a reason she did not know she flew off after him.

Butch POV

"What the hell is your guys problem" I said. "I don't know what to say" Buttercup said. Then Boomer said "yeah well maybe you said enough". I saw people still staring and I yelled "what the hell are looking you at" and with that me and Boomer walked away. We went near the swings and I said to Boomer "what are going to do". "I don't maybe we should find Brick". I was thinking and said "na we should just give him his space". Then Bubble and Buttercup came over. "The fuck do you want" I said. "Calm down Butch lets not get in trouble out first day" Boomer said. "Fine" I muttered. Buttercup spoke first "we're sorry for what blossom did". "Yeah we didn't know" Bubbles said. I sighed and said "it fine I just feel bad for Brick". Then Bubble ask "how did brick get those cuts anyway". Then Boomer said "that know if your...". I cut him off and said "it fine boomer, ill tell them". Boomer shook his and I stared to tell the what happen "it all stared when Him bought us back after you destroyed us, when he made us stronger, faster and everything he expected us to never fail and when we did he would beat us, but he would always punish Brick the worst". "What do mean" Buttercup ask. I kept going "ever time we lost to you Him would always give me and boomer buries but thous went away, but he would always whip Brick, he always got the worst beating because he was the leader". Buttercup looked down with sadness and Bubble cried and gave us both a hug and said "I'm sorry". Buttercup walked up to us to and said "me too I didn't know about any of that stuff". Then Boomer said "that's why we want to change we don't want to end up being like Him we don't want to hurt people anymore unless they deserve it". And after that the teaches called us back in the school and the four of us walked back into the school together.

Bricks POV

I was flying faster then I ever have before. I flew back to toy factory. I went on to roof and I just bawled my eyes out. I was crying nonstop for a good 10 minutes till I heard someone call my name. "Brick" I turned around to find Blossom standing there "what do you want" I said still crying. "I came to say sorry". "It too late everyone know now". Then blossom came a sat next to me and said "brick I'm really sorry I never meant for any of this to happen I was just so paranoid, I really am sorry".

Blossom POV

I never thought I would see brick like this, Brick the leader of the RowdyRuff boy looking so verbal, scared, in a word depressed. Then I asked him "Brick why do cut..."Brick cut me off and said "I don't cut myself, Him would always whip me after we lost to you guys. Blossom gasp and said "Brick I'm so sorry". "Maybe your right I was made for trouble and that's all ill ever be, trouble". I felt so bad knowing I caused this, I put my arm around him and said "no Brick you were right you can change I know you can". "You think so". I smiled and said "I know so".

Bricks POV

"I know so" blossom said. After that we just looked into ours eyes, she had beautiful pick eyes the sparked in the day light. After a few more moments I did something I never thought I do. I leaned in and kiss blossom.

**Well there chapter two. Chapter three will have more love in it and less sad stuff. Maybe even two blonds and black haired kid will be find love too. Stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter three is up and Im going to explain this story a little more first I'm going to have have all the puff and ruff get together and once that happen shit will go down, now back to the story. This is Butch's and Buttercup's chapter but lets find out what happen with Brick and Blossom first. **

Brick POV

I kissed Blossom, my biggest enemy, my ravel and now my girl. We pulled away we looked into each others eye the kiss lasted 10 seconds but it was awesome. "Wow" was all Blossom could say. Then I said "Blossom do you think this could work". Then she said "of course". We smiled at each other and she said "let go to my house". And with that we flew back to her house.

My POV

Now lets head back to the school with the rest of the crew, the kids were all back in the class room sitting a there table.

Bricks POV

We were all just sitting at our table just messing around, Boomer and Bubbles were drawling some picture togather and me and Buttercup were just playing some hand game like thum war, arm weaseling, and games like that. Them Miss. Kean walked in and said "ok kids today I decided that we will have a second recess for the rest of day, but if some of you would like to stay inside that will be fine too". Me and Buttercup were really exited. "C'mon Boomer lets go" I said. Then boomer said "I don't feel to good today I think I'm gonna stay inside". "Your loss". Then buttercup looked at Bubbles and said "you coming Bubbles". "Na I wanna keep drawling, you have fun". Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and said "ok c'mon Butch". And then me and Buttercup were already running outside. When we went outside I went and grabbed the the one thing I was looking for. Then took the ball and yelled "KICKBALLLLL". Then we all made out way to the baseball field and we decided our two team captions. "Me and buttercup will be team captions". "Yeah" buttercup said. Then we picked out two team. And buttercup team was kicking first. I graber the kickball and said "Mitch you pitch the ball". I throw the ball to Mitch and went down field because buttercup was kicking first. Then Mitch pitched the ball and Buttercup kick the ball, the ball went down field fast. I flew over to try and catch it but it just missed my hands. Buttercup scored and then we got the next three out easy. Then when my team went up I kicked a home run and then the my next three went out. This went on for awhile every time me and buttercup went up we kicked home runes. Then the game ended in a tie 10 to 10. But I wanted a winner then Robin suggested "why don't the two of you have a home run derby to we who wins". Me and Buttercup smiled at each other loving the thought. Then we said "lets do it". Then we stared and we both stared to hit home run after home run. It was the last kick it was tied aging 20 to 20, if i hit a home run i win I was up agine I had one last out before I was done, so I went up, I was tired but I knew I needed this home run. Then I got ready to kick the ball, then Mitch pitch the ball and then I kicked the ball. The ball went high in the air. It looked like it has enough on. It kept going and then the ball hit the ground and we all waited for the call. Robin looked at where the ball hit the ground, we waited for the call. Robin waited a little while till she put her hands up saying it was home run. Then my entire team came and dog piled me. And then they put me on their shoulder. I looked over to see Buttercup on her knee in defeat. After a while the team put me down and I went over to Buttercup and said "good game". She smiled and said "you too I had a lot of fun". We just stood their till I finally said "your a amazing girl you know that. Then she looked up at me with a blush.

Buttercup POV

What I'm blushing I never blush never, never. How come no one else has made me blush but Butch. Could it be that I... no it couldn't be, could it.

Butch POV

What buttercup blushing how come she blushing. And why does she looks so cute blushing and how come when she blushes I blush. "I didn't know you could blush" I said which only made her blush more. "Me nether". Then right after that the teachers called us back in and every went running back inside. During the madness someone pushed Buttercup into my arm. As I held her in my arm and we just stared at each other. She look so cute no, beautiful when I looked at her. We both had a deep blush looking at each other. Then I couldn't believe what I did next but I leaned in and kissed Buttercup. She didn't fight she fell into the kiss and it was amazing.

**Ahhh now isn't that nice. See even the toughest people have a soft spot and I had a lot of fun with chapter. Anyway next chapter will be about Boomer and Bubbles. Stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 3 is up, sorry for the long wait and just so you know if I don't update in a while its just because of school and football so ill try and update as much as I can now onto the story.**

No ones POV

Butch and buttercup had just left and bubbles a boomer were sitting at there table togather.

Boomers POV

So me and Bubble were sitting at our table drawling. I was actually a good artist I like to draw, it what I usually do in my free time. Me and Bubbles were just doodling. Then Bubbles asked me "so what are you drawling". I looked down at my drawling and was surprised to see I drew Bubble, I was nerves to show her but I did anyway. "Wow that amazing it looks it just like me". I nervously laught and said "so what did you draw". Bubbles look a little sad when she showed me her paper. It looked like a she drew a family portrait there were three stick figured kid one in pink, one in green, and one in baby blue and a tall one in black and in the back round was a house that look like hers. I chucked a little and said "I like it". She looked so happy after I said that she said "you really think so, but your is amazing and my is just bad". I move closer to her and said "no it's not, I think it cute". She smiled a little and said "thanks". The was silence for a little but then she asked me "do you think you could teach me to draw like you". I looked at her and said "sure". After that I put arm around her and put my hand on top of her hand and stared to draw with her. It looked like she was blushing but I couldn't tell.

Bubble POV

OMG he's arm is around me and he's touching my hand. He is so warm and I think I'm blushing. I never told anyone this but I have always kind if like boomer but only a little. But now that's he good maybe I can like him a little more. "Ok now when your drawling you want to take your time if you rush you mess up" boomer said teaching me. We stayed in this position and continued to draw.

Boomers POV

Me and bubble have keep drawling for awhile, I think she is really staring to get the hang of it. It times like these I'm glad we change, I have stared to get feeling for Bubble recently and glad that I can do things like this with her. When we finished her drawling we had a flower that looked amzing. "OMG look we made flower isn't it beautiful" Bubbles said. "Not as beautiful as you". And then she turned to look at me, we both just looked into each others eyes. She looked so beautiful, and I noticed that our faces were only inches apart. I new that if I was ever going to make her mine it was now or never. Then I leaned in a kissed Bubbles. It took Bubbles a second to relies what happen but she kissed back. We broke the kiss and just smiled at each other, the moment would have been prefect if it wasn't for the loud amount of mocking "awwwww". I gave them all a death glare and they all went back to what they were doing. I looked at Bubbles and she said "that was so sweet Bomie". I chucked at the nickname and said "yeah it was".

No ones POV

Bubble and boomer continued to draw until the bell rang to let every one out of school and out near the flag pole us were Butch and Buttercup were at.

Butch POV

I was with buttercup and I had my arm around her. We were talking and joking. Then she said in a serous tone "how are we going to tell the others". I sighed and said "I guess we should just tell them, I don't think they'll mind". Then I grab her waist and she put her arms around my neck I was about to kiss until then we heard a high pitch voice say "OMG you two look so cute together". We turned around and our eyes widen when we saw Bubbles and Boomer walking and holding hands together. Buttercup kept looking and I smirked a little and said "damn boomer, didn't know you had it in you". He chuckled and said "right back at you". Then Boomer ask "so how did this happen". I put my around buttercup and said "she sucked at kickball". Buttercup punched his arm and I said "I'm kidding". "What about you two" Buttercup asked. "Oh she suck at drawling". Bubbles put put her hands on her hip and said "hey". The boomer hug her a said "I'm joking". Then I remembered what would we tell our red headed leaders, I said "umm guys we still need to tell Brick and Blossom". "Aww shoot your right" Bubbles said. "Their not going to be happy are they" Boomer said. Buttercup shrugged and said "only one way to find out". And with that we flew into sky hoping for the best.

_At the Powerpuffs girls house hold_

We flew and stop at the front door of the Powerpuffs girls house. "Guys I'm worried" Bubbles said. "About what" said boomer. "What if they they won't let us all be together". I looked at bubbles and said "look I know my brother he'll be mad for a day and get over it". The Buttercup said "yeah and you know Blossom is very open minded". Bubbles sighed and and nodded. I moved over to let buttercup open the door. Once she open we went into their living room and saw something that shocked us all, their in the living was Brick and Blossom, Brick had his arm around Blossom and Blossom head was resting on Bricks shoulder while watch TV. Bubbles of course was the first to say some "you two are adorable". They both turned around and hop off the couch and Brick said "we can explain". I stop him and said "it ok Brick because we all together too". "You are" Blossom said. Then me and boomer both gave our girlfriends a kiss. Then after that we all just stayed in the girls house and watch movie all night. It was getting late but we didn't care it was Friday so we could stay up. It was almost 12:00 and we are still watching movies then Bubbles said "can you guys believe this". Boomer looked at her and said "believe what". "Us all of us this morning we hated you guys and now we all togather". Brick snicker and said "what a difference a day make huh". I smiled as I put my arm around Buttercup and said "yeah an amazing difference".

No once POV

The young couples stayed with each other all night until they all fell sleep in each others arms

**Finally I'm done and aging sorry for the long wait but anyway now that everyone is together the real fun can begins. Stay tuned**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm very sorry for very sorry for the late update but school and football has been taking over my life. But I will try to make more of a attempt to update more this will be the last time you have to wait a long time for a update. And one more note I'm changing the way I write my story you will see what I'm talking about when you start reading tell if you like this way or the old way. Now on to the story.**

Bricks POV

So me and my brother are in the toy factory and are trying to plan something for the girls birthday that's tomorrow.

"So any ideas" Boomer asked with a little annoyance in his voice

"Nothing" Butch said.

"How are we suppose plan there birthday, there sisters but they have nothing in common, Blossom is smart and responsible, Bubble is sweet and cheery and Buttercup is daring and tough" I said with frustration.

"I got it" Boomer said said almost knocking me and Butch out of seats.

"What do you got" Butch said

"We can have a big party with all three differs themes, and the themes can be stuff that the girls like.".

Me and Butch both looked surprised that Boomer actually had a good idea. A little amazed I said "that awesome Boomer".

"Yup" boomer said quite proud of himself.

"I'm impressed Boomer, who would have thought the boy that couldn't spell stupid came up with such a good plan" Butch said with a chuckle at the end.

"HEY I can spell stupid, S-T-P-E-D" Boomer said feeling confident.

Butch face palmed himself and I smack Boomer on the back of the head "no idiot but still good idea".

Boomer rubbed the back of his and said "thanks".

THE NEXT DAY

Blossoms POV

Well today is mine, Buttercup and Bubbles birthday. We are so happy. The boys said they have something special for us and I can't wait to see what they have plane.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Bubble said cheerfully

"Happy birthday Bubbles" I said I gave her a hug.

"Hey where's Buttercup" I asked

"I already said happy birthday to her, she's in the kitchen" Bubbles said.

I said bye to Bubbles and ran down stairs to see Buttercup. I looked around and she was no where to be found.

"Buttercup!" I yelled

Then out of nowhere Buttercup jumps at me from behind and screams "birthday punches".

Then Buttercup land six hard punches to arm and punches me one more time for 'good luck'.

I rubbed my am and said "oww, happy birthday Buttercup".

Buttercup smiled and said "happy birthday pink"

And then with that Bubbles came down and said "the boys will be here in five minutes".

Me and Buttercup both nodded and went upstairs to get ready with he little time we had.

Bricks POV

"So is everything set up" I asked my brother.

They both nodded and Butch said "yeah the park is all ready and people are coming as we speak".

"Perfect" I said as I motion my brother to follow me to the girls house. We where flying when Boomer had asked me "Brick how are suppose to pay for everything".

I looked at him and said "don't worry the mayor will take care of it all, lets just focus on making this the best day possible for the girls".

"Ok" Boomer said. After that we continued to fly to the girls house. When we finally got there I knocked on the door. After a couple seconds of waiting Blossom open the door and we smiled at each other. Then I gave Blossom and hug and kiss. Then we walked in and Blossom yelled that we were here. Then Bubbles and Buttercup came down stairs. Bubbles flew into Boomer arms and gave him a loving kiss. Even Buttercup gave Butch a peck kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday" we all said. The girls all giggled, well except Buttercup she just smirked.

"Thanks" they all said. "So do you guys have anything planed for us" Bubbles asked.

Boomer put his am around Bubbles shoulder causing her to blush and he said "don't worry this day is going to be unforgettable "

Normal POV

The things is they don't know how right Boomer was.

Butch POV

We had finally made it to the park and It was amazing, there were all thing that the girls like. There were sports stuff for Buttercup, a lot of poetry and book stuff for Blossom, and a lot of kiddie thing for Bubbles they even got a guy to dress up in a giant orti for Bubbles, I can't wait to see the look on he face, the party was huge. I was just walking with Buttercup holding her hand when I saw Brick, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom flying towards us. I raised a eyebrow and said "whats up"

"Yo Butch look the mayor set up this dance off where if you win you get a free dirt bike, it be a good birthday present for you know who" Brick said.

I looked at Buttercup and she said "Butch please win me the bike it would be the best present ever and since when can you dance". I looked at her and I just couldn't say no to her, damn why does she have to be so cute, god I sound like wuss.

"I've always been able to dance you just never notice because before we try to each other" I said. Buttercup kept looking at me with her emerald eyes and it finally got me.

"Fine ill do it"

"Yes, now to go win me that bike" Buttercup said pushing me toward where they were having the dance off.

When we got to the sign ups table I saw my best friends doing the sigh up. He was sitting at the table the table wearing his blue football jersey with his last name on the back that says 'Gonzalez'. Also he was wearing black jeans with blue Nike shoes.

"Miguel" I yelled trying to get his attention. He turned around and smelled at me and walked my way. When he got close to me he said "hey Butch".

He looked down and saw I was holding hand Buttercup and his eyes widen. "Wait, wait how did this happen" he said with a small spanish ascent.

"It a long story" I said as I let go of Buttercups hand and put a arm over her shoulder.

"We'll congratulations, and happy birthday Buttercup"

"Thanks and are you still sighing people up for the dance off" Buttercup said.

Miguel shook his head and said "yeah I have one more spot open, why do you want to dance".

"Not me Butch is going to win me the bike" Buttercup said.

"We'll I'm not judging but if we're to say i think your going to have a good birthday present" he said as he motion his head to the table and said "come on ill sign you up".

Boomers POV

Me and Bubbles are walking around and looking at some of the stuff we planed for her. Then all of a sudden we stopped. I looked at Bubbles and she was just frozen. I looked at what she was staring at and just smiled. She had just notice the giant orti mascots I set up just for her. She ran over and gave him a giant hug.

"Boomer look it octi" she said not letting go.

"I thought that you be happy" I said with a smirk.

The Bubbles let go of the giant octi and said "wait you set this up". I shook my head and said "yup".

Then Bubbles gave me a big hug and kiss and said "OMG thank you Boomer this is the best preset ever".

I looked at her and said "that not all I have something else for you follow me".

Bubbles POV

"That's not all I have something else for you follow me" Boomer said offering his hand to me.

I took his hand and followed him. We walked past some people and almost knocked over some of them to. We walked a little more and Boomer told me to close my eyes. I did so and closed my as lead the way. After a little more walking we stopped

"Ok open your eyes" Boomers said.

I open my eyes and couldn't believe what I am seeing. A beautiful white horse next to handsome black horse. I looked at Boomer and said "Boomer these horses are beautiful".

He smiled at me and said "Blossom told about that you've always wanted to go horse back ridding so I thought that you would enjoy doing just that".

I gave me boomer a big hug and said "thank Boomer, I can't tell how happy I am".

Boomer kissed my head and said "c'mon let go for a ride". I smiled and we made out way to the horses. We flew onto the houses and went on a nice loving ride.

Brick POV

Me and Blossom are walking hand in hand talking, joking, and having a grate time. I already had my gift for Blossom. The thing Blossom isn't like most girls she doesn't want some expensive item she want something more meaning full and deep. So I spent all night making her the perfect...

"What are thinking about" Blossom asked me interrupting my thought.

"You" I said giving her a small kiss.

"So how do you like you birthday so far" I asked really hoping she having a good time.

"I'm having a lot fun thanks for everything" Blossom said. We stop and she looked into my eyes and she said "I've notice you haven't given me a birthday present yet but it's ok if you did get me one".

I cup her cheek and said "of course I got you present, I know you like gifts with thought in them so that's just what I got you".

"What do mean" she said with confusion

"Follow me" I said as I took her hand and lead her to a big tent. When we walked in you could hear people reciting the poems that they made.

"Oh my god" Blossom said taking it all in

We sat down at a table and I said "I know how much you love poetry so I set this up".

"This is amazing Brick, thank you" Blossom said.

I smiled at her a said "don't thank me yet, their still one more surprise".

"What do you..." Just then the guy in the mic said "Okay please give a round of applause our next poet is Brick Jojo".

I smiled at Blossom and got out of my seat and went onto stage and went to mic and said "hello everyone this poem is for my girlfriend and the birthday girl Blossom, the poem is called 'Blossom' how creative right" I said as everyone chucked.

I pulled out a piece if paper and stared reading it

_"Blossom your perfect you have beauty and brines _

_You are the only thing that can keep me sane_

_If I were to lose you I don't know what I would do_

_So I promise that I will always stay true _

_When I look into your eyes _

_I could never lie _

_So blossom listen when I tell you _

_That your my everything_

_You are my queen and I am your king"_

I stopped and looked up and saw everyone clapping and I saw Blossom doing the same with a big smile and blush on her face.

I hoped off the stage and sat next to Blossom and she couldn't stop smiling at me.

I pulled her into a one arm hug and said "happy birthday Blossom".

"Thank you" she said as we continued to listen to the poetry.

Butch POV

"And the dancer that is going to the finales is... Butch Jojo".

I jumped in the air a fist pump the air. The dance off was on a stage. So far I have been though five round and now going to be in the finals for the bike.

I went over to were Buttercup and Miguel were "your doing doing grate man told you, you do good" Miguel told me.

"Yeah I can feel siting on that bike right now" Buttercup said while handing me a cup of water.

"Thanks guys but its not over yet still got one more round to go" I said then taking a sip of the water.

"Don't worry you have this and I've notice you haven't use your favorite move yet" Miguel said with confusion.

"I've been saving it for the finals so ill win with no problem" I said looking at him.

"What move are you talking about" Buttercup asked.

Just then the announcer came back on and said "will the two finalist please c'mon to the stage".

"Gotta go" I said walking past Buttercup and Miguel. I went to where announcer was and the other finalist.

"Alright guys the dancing will go for five minutes and who ever dances better gets that bike over their, got it, good. Ok now ready, set, GO".

We stared to dance and neither one of us were slowing down. We had the same dancing style but I knew I was better. We both danced good; I looked over to where the judges where and saw nether them have been impressed yet. Then the announcer guy say "1 minute".

I stared to dance with a little more passion hoping to impress and it was working the judges were watching me more the announcer came out one more time and said "30 seconds".

Then I decided it was time for my favorite move. I got down and stared to flair. Everyone was watching me in aww as I danced every one was impress.

"STOP" the announcer said we both stop and looked at the guy. Then he went to the judges to see who won. They talked for a minute and then the guy came back.

"The judges have Made their decision and the winner is... BUTCH JOJO". The second the guy said my name I throw my hand in the air for celebration. The other dancer came up to me and said "good match" and shook my hand. "You too" I said.

Then I walked over to Buttercup and Miguel "told you, you win champ" Miguel said. I smirked at him and said "thanks". Buttercup came up to me and and gave me a quick hug and said "congratulation Butch, now when do I get the bike".

"Here follow me" Miguel said. We followed him over to where the bike was and Miguel throw me the keys and said "it's all your". I smiled and said "thanks".

"You two have fun with the bike I have to go, hey can I come when you cut the cake" he asked, he asked Buttercup really.

She nodded her head and said "sure it at my house, where cutting it after the party fell free to stop by".

"Cool, well I gotta go ill see you later tell your brothers I said hi" and with that I said "goodbye" and he walked off.

Then I turned my attention to Buttercup with a smile on her face as I handed her the keys.

"Happy birthday, Buttercup"

"Thanks Butch this means a lot"

"No problem, now come on let's take the baby out for a test drive". And with that Buttercup hoped on the bike and and drove off. I flew as I watch have a grate time in the bike.

No ones POV

The party had finally ended and the girls had headed home with the boys to get ready to cut the cake. After about 10 minutes after they arrived at the house Miguel had came like he said he would.

Then the Professor walked in with a cake with three different colors on it pink, emerald green, and baby blue. And in the center a candle shaped like a six.

"Okay everyone it's time to sing happy birthday" the Professor said while lighting up the candle.

Everyone gathered around the table and stared to sing

_"Happy Birthday To You, _

_Happy Birthday To You, _

_Happy Birthday Dear Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles _

_Happy Birthday To Youuuu"_

After that the girls blew out the candles at the same time and everyone got a piece of cake. Once everyone finished their cake and where getting ready to leave the girls went up to their boyfriends and wanted to thank them.

Blossom spoke and said "hey we just thank you for every thing you did".

"Yeah you really did make this a grate day" Buttercup said.

"This was the best birthday we ever had" Bubbles said happiest if all.

And then the girls all gave their boyfriends a hug as they went off.

? POV

"So the Powerpuff Girls just finished their birthday, they look so happy a prefect end to a prefect day". Then I slam my fist on the table next to me.

"It sickens me" I leaned back into my chair and called my henchmen to me.

They came in front of me and said "yes".

A evil smile spread across my lips as i said "you know your objective". They all shook their head as the said "yes boss" a left to do what I told them to do earlier.

And I sat their waiting for it all to happen.

Bricks POV

My and my brothers where walking home when all of a sudden we hear a familiar voice yell "BOYS WAIT UP".

We turn around to see the Professor running up to us. I spook first and said "yes Processor".

He caught is breath and said "the girls told me about your living condition and I had a better idea".

Me and my brothers looked at him and I said "Processor we couldn't possible live with you".

He chuckled and said "no, no I mean I have got you your own house".

We all looked at him with shocked looks on our faces and Boomer finally said something "how did you get us our own house".

He smiled and said "being the creator of the Powerpuff Girls can get you some nice things".

"We'll what are waiting for let's cheek it out" Butch said.

Then we walked with the Professor it was about 15 minutes away from his house. He showed us in and boy were we happy. It was a standard home but compared to the factory it was like a mention.

"I don't know what to say" I said facing the Professor. He just kindly smiled at me and said "no need, you three are very nice boys and you make my girls very happy and I thought you could use a better house".

"Thank you" we all said to the Professor.

"Your welcome well I'm going to head home I'm sure you have stuff you want to move in her from the factory so ill let you be".

"Goodnight" we all said as he walked to the door.

Just before he closed the door he said "goodnight boys" and he closed the door and went home.

30 minutes later

After the Professor left we went to the factory to pick up some of our stuff. You know just cloths, personal, luxury items at the place. Once we got most of our stuff where we wanted it we all just sat down and watched TV. Then all of a sudden the door bell rang.

"I got it" I said walking over to the door to open it. Then when I open it I found the Powerpuff girls standing at the door with red eyes and tear stains.

Blossom spoke in a low sad voice "the Professor is dead".

**Cliffhanger. Okay so theirs chapter 5. And how do you like Miguel he going to be a main charter in the story. And if that poem sucked it was because I made it and that really was like one of the only poems I ever wrote so sorry. And find out how the professor died and how he was killed in later chapters. And butch won't dance aging I just need to get this chapter up unless you liked it then ill find a way to get him dance more. I may have rushed some parts but I really wanted to get this chapter up. But anyways review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6. Well a lot happen last chapter, that was the longest chapter I ever made too. Anyway let me say that I did change my name if any you were wondering. But enough about that lets get on with the story.**

* * *

"The professor is dead" Blossom said in a low voice.

My eyes wide in shook "that impossible, me and brothers just saw him hafe an hour ago" I said as I let the girls in. They sat down in the couch and I yelled for Butch and Boomer to come down stairs.

"What's up" Butch said as he came into the room. He looked at the girls and frowned as he said "whats wrong".

I walked over to him and explain what happen.

"How we just saw him" he said shocked.

"Thaw what I'm saying" we both just stared at each other in total disbelief. Then Boomer came down stairs to see what was happing.

"What happing" Boomer said as he came down stairs.

I told him about the professor and he was shooked "but how".

"I don't know, I wanted all of us to be here when the girls told us" I said.

They both nodded and we all walked over and sat next t the girls. Blossom and Bubble were balling there eyes out while Buttercup tried to hold back her tears but failing as her tears fell.

"Look I know it hard girls but can you tell us how" I said trying to be as supportive as I can.

"The police came to our house and sad that he was walking home when he was shot and killed on the spot" Buttercup said.

I looked over at my brother I think their were as broken up about this as I was. Sure we didn't know him well but the man gave us a apartment and cared for us when he had no reason to.

"So what happens now" Butch asked. I didn't even know what to do I looked at the girls still crying as hard as ever.

"Can we stay here I don't think we can sleep at that house tonight" Bubbles asked

I nodded my head and said "sure, Boomer can you show the girls the girls the bathroom and rooms, they'll bunk with us".

"No problem, umm follow me" Boomer said, then he showed the girls where the bathroom was so they could clean up.

Once Boomer was done showing where the bathroom and bedrooms were he rejoined us as the girls washed up.

"So what do we do now" Boomer asked sitting in between me and Butch on the couch.

"I don't know what can we do"Butch said looked at me thinking I have the answer. But I don't I never been though something like this before. But I'm the leader and they need my guides.

"I think it just best to be their for them when they need a shoulder to cry and and stuff like that" I said while while taking off my baseball cap.

"I thinks that best for right now" Boomer said. I looked at the clock it 11(pm) I got up and said "I think we should all go to bed"

We all shared a room so when we got to the room we saw the girls already sleeping on the beds. Me and my just smiled and went to sleep on the couch.

The next day (Blossom POV)

I woke up and looked at the clock next to me, it was 11:00(am).

Then I said "why didn't the profess..." Then it all came back to me, what happen last night. I tried to hold back my tears, I'm the leader, I need to be strong not for me for my sisters. But it was no use, I stared to cry. I think I was crying so loud I woke my sisters up.

"Blossom whats wor..." Bubbles said till she stared to cry as she stared to remember.

Then I noticed something Buttercup hasn't said anything. She just sitting there. I don't like see Buttercup like this she suppose to loud mouth, cocky, tough loving sister we all love. Whenever she quiet something is really wrong.

"Good morning Buttercup" I said to hoping to get her to talk to us.

"What's so good about it" Buttercup mumbler. I only seen her like this once before, when she lost her blankly and couldn't find it for a week.

I got up and said "c'mon girls lets get something to eat".

Boomers POV

I woke up and saw that Brick and Butch where gone. I got up to where they could have gone. When I went to the kitchen I saw a note on the fridge that says

_Boomer me and Butch went out to the police to see if we find out what happen to the professor. But if the girls ask tell them we went out to get food. _

_Brick_

After I finished reading the note I crumbled it up and throw it away. I decided to make breakfast for me and girls, I think we all could have something to eat after yesterday.

Then I hear the girls walking in the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Morning" I said to the girls

"Moring" the girls muttered.

"You guys hungry" I asked. They all shook there head yes and I gave the a plate full of pancakes.

I sat down with then and ate it was pretty quiet till Blossom asked "where Brick".

"And Butch" said Buttercup.

I remembered what the note said and I said "umm they went grocery shopping".

The girls just nodded and went back to their food. After I was finished I put my plate in the sink and went in the living room.

Then the girls finished their food and joined me.

"So what do you guys want to do" I asked hoping to break the silence.

"I just wanna sit here" Blossom said. Buttercup and Bubbles both shock their heads in agreement and we just went back to watching TV.

We kept watching until we heard a knock on the door. I went to open the door expecting Brick and Butch. But I open the for and saw Miguel.

"What's up Boomer" he said bringing me in for a bro hug. Sure he was Butches best friend but he's very very close with me and Brick.

"nothing good" I replied

"What's wrong" Miguel said.

I looked over to the girls and saw they were still watching TV with that blank stair on their faces. I closed to door and was out in the hall way of the apartment building.

"Your not gunna believe what happen" I said

"What happen"

I looked down and the ground and sighed "last night, the professer after he left the apartment he was killed".

Miguel eyes widen "but how I saw him when we cut the cake".

"I know, when we heard we saw him hafe an hour ago".

Miguel ran his hair though his short hair and said "how are girls doing".

"Not good, their not themselves at all" I said. I was most worried about Buttercup she hasn't even said 5 words today.

"Is Butch home" he said hoping to change the subject.

"An he's out with Brick trying to find out what happen to the professor".

"Can I come in" Miguel asked me.

"Yeah sure just don't mention the professor" I informed him.

"No problem" he said walking in with me.

Miguel's POV

I walked into Boomers home and saw the girls watching TV in complete silence. Sure I didn't really know, but it was still sad to see them like this.

"Hey girls" I said looking at them. They all turned their heads and said "hi" back.

They totally wasn't the same. I sat with Boomer and watch the TV show. After about hour their was another knock on the door. Boomer got up and open the door.

"Hey Brat" Boomer said cheerfully.

"BRAT" the girls said simultaneously as Buttercup tackled Brat to the ground.

* * *

Bricks POV

So me and Butch are at the police station. They saw us and thought we were here to cause trouble. But I explain to them that we not evil anymore. Then we asked about the professed and took us to the chief of police.

"Good morning boys" he said when he saw us. We talked to him on the phone this morning so he knew why we were here.

"Morning" me and Butch said as we took a seat at his desk.

He sat down across me and Butch and he got serious.

"I assume that you are here to talk about the professor" he said with his deep voice.

We shook our head and I said "yes, I want to know how, why, and who killed him"

"Yes well all we know is that he was shot three times in the head and once in the leg, we don't why and who killed him yet" he said.

I nodded my head and said "well do you have any leads".

"Yes we talked to the people that called us and said they saw a couple of men leaving the scene of the crime" he said keeping a Stern look.

Butch had finally spoken up "Is there anything we could do to help".

The chief nodded his head and said "yes since the girls are not in the right state if mind and can't protect the city from crimes that are too much for us, it would be a real help if you boys could take over their duties till they are ready".

"No problem, we can handle that right Butch" I said looking over to Butch.

"Yeah, and do you think that you can give all future evidence to us. I think the girls would rather hear the new from us" Butch said looking at the chief.

He nodded his head and said "of course".

I got up and said "well I think we're done, let us know any thing new".

Then Butch got up and we said bye to the chief and stared to fly home.

* * *

Boomers POV

"BRAT" the girls said simultaneously as Buttercup tackled Brat to the ground.

"Now I can finally take my angry out on something" Buttercup said while raising her fist.

Before she hit her I yelled "Buttercup wait she not going to hurt you".

"What" Buttercup said

"Yeah she's cool she won't attack us" I said as she got off her and help her up.

"Sorry" Buttercup said

"It's fine" Brat said

I chucked a little and said "why don't we get inside"

Everyone nodded and walked inside. I stop Brat before she walked in and said "hey Brat listen I'm going to make this short the girls lost their dad, so don't mention him ok".

Her eyes widen and said "oh my god".

" Yeah ill tell you more later" I said.

She nodded her head and walked in with me. I sat in the chair. The girls sat on one of the two the couch. And Miguel and Brat sat on the other couch together. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Miguel has had a crush Brat for a while now. It funny he's Butches best friend but he always tells me who he likes. I gave him a look and he just flip me off when no one else was looking.

"So what are doing here Brat" I asked

"Can't I come and see my best friend" she replied with smile.

She really has change but it been hard for her and her sister. They still have trouble trying to be good, hell it's still hard for us but we find a way.

Miguel had finally said something "so what do you guys want to do today" he gave me a wink and motion his head to Brat. He just wanted to be alone with brat.

"I think I'm going to stay here, you guys aren't going out are you" I asked the girls.

"No were just hang out here" Blossom said.

"We'll I guess it's just you and me then" Brat said to Miguel who had a smile on his face.

"I guess so" he's said. He was tying to not look too happy but Inside I know he was.

Miguel's POV

Yes I get Brat all by myself. Boomer keeps looking at me with a funny look but I don't care I'm too happy. I've always thought I like Brat I mean who wouldn't look at her. But there's so much more to her then meets the eye. She's really nice, fun and funny. Boomer tells me how she used to be evil but I don't believe it. Her sisters are nice too, I mean Brute can be kind of mean sometimes but she still really cool.

We kept talking for a little, then Blossom Buttercup, and Bubbles stared to talk a little too. Then Brick and Butch open the door and walked in and just by the looks on their face I knew this wouldn't be good.

* * *

**And done. Wow that chapter took me while to write. Anyway I hoped you like the chapter. And I thought it would be cool for the Powerpunk girls to be in here to. There role is there friend with the RowdyRuff boys. Berserk is Brick best friend, Brute is good friends with Butch because Miguel is his best friend, and you already know Brat is Boomer best friend, they will not harm the PPG at all. Well that's it, and review you don't have to but I like to know what you think and what I should work on and add. Stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok chapter 7 is up and there will be some happy moments mixed in with some sad moments I don't have much else to say so let get to the story.**

* * *

Bricks POV

I walked into the house and saw Boomer, the gilrls, Brat, Miguel all sitting in the living room.

"Umm hey Brat, Miguel could you too leave we have things we need to talk about with the girls" I said

Brat and Miguel looked at each other and nodded and Miguel said "Yeah sure we leave, c'mon brat lets go find something to do".

"Ok" Brat said while getting up and hugged Boomer and said good bye to him and just smiled at me and Butch and said goodbye to him and girls. Miguel gave Butch fist bump and said bye to me and Boomer. Then they both left and then it was the six of us.

We sat next to girls and I said "we learned a little more about how the professor died but its fine if you don't want to hear it" I said hopeing they won't break into tears.

They looked at each other and and nodded and Blossom said "ok, what did you find out".

"Ok so you already know how he got killed but they said it was a group of people who killed him" I said. Blossom and Bubbles just gasp and covers there mouths while Buttercup got enraged.

"Who were they" Buttercup said standing up. "I swear ill kill each and ever one of them" she added.

Then Butch got up and put a arm around her and said "it ok Buttercup will find them I promise"

"There also one more thing, me and my brothers are going to to protect the city for the next little while" I said as the girls eyes widen and they said

"WHAT"

* * *

Miguel's POV

Me and Brat are walking down the street talking about what just had happen.

"I can't believe the professor died" Brat said.

"Yeah me neither, I mean I only met them yesterday but I feel so bad for them" I said. Me and Brat continued to walk until I asked "so what do you want to do".

"Umm, don't you have tickets to go to football game for the high school" Brat said.

"Oh yeah I was going to take butch but he busy and I Much rather go with you" I said with smile.

She returned the smile and said "that sweet, c'mon lets go".

Then we walked over to the football game that stared in 30 minutes. While we were walking our hands brushed a few times. I wanted to hold her hand but couldn't find it in me to do it. 'Pussy' I thought to myself.

When we finally made it to the stadium and we saw Robin and Mitch.

"Hey Mitch" I side to him. Mitch and Robin were sitting together and eating some food they bought.

"Hey Miguel, Brat sit with us" Robin said. We talked for a little while, to be honest I didn't want to sit with Mitch and Robin don't get me wrong I love them but wanted to be alone with Brat.

(Time skip 5 seconds left on the clock in the 4th quarter)

Okay so were tied with the other team 28 to 28 we are in the red zone at the 15 yard line. We were all really into the game to my and Mitch's surprise, the girls actually knew a lot about football. Then the team got out of their huddle and lined up. Then when the ball snap the QB threw the ball and the receiver caught it for the touchdown. We all jump out of our seats and cheered. In the moment of excitement me and Brat ended up hugging each other, then we looked at each other. We notice how close our faces were.

I was about to kiss her when Mitch said "Get a room" .

'Cock blocker' I thought to myself. After the game was done Robin and Mitch went home and me and Brat were still at the stadium.

"Hey Miguel thank for taking me to the game it was a lot of fun" Brat said to me.

I smiled and said "no problem I had a lot of fun too, so you ready to go" I asked.

She nodded her head and said "yeah, just let me use the bathroom real quick".

"Ok" I said as she walked to the bath room.

(20 minutes late)

I looked at my watch "it been 20 minutes where is she" I said to myself. I walked over to the girls bathroom to see if she was alright. When I got there I herd crying. I quickly went inside and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brat was completely naked and was cry in the floor.

I ran to her side and said "Brat what happen".

She was crying hard but I was able to hear what she was saying "I was raped" she said in between sobs.

* * *

**And done. Well I think that a good place to stop. I know what your thinking, how could stop right there, well all I can say is cliff hangers are a bitch. Anyway I want you to know that I have another PPG story called 'Raining Bliss' it a Powerpunk girlxRRB story and PPGxOC in it you should cheek it out. Also I will be updating this story every other Sunday most likely. And remember to review. Stay tuned**


End file.
